


DKLA

by linlangjiemeiyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlangjiemeiyu/pseuds/linlangjiemeiyu





	DKLA

当从噩梦中惊醒后发现眼前还是一片漆黑，手脚也一如记忆里那样被捆绑着，哈利心中升起一股强烈的不安——“这不是真的，这是梦！快醒！哈利·波特我命令你快醒！快醒啊”  
“嗬——”黑暗中传来一声意义不明的轻笑，可熟悉的声音还是让哈利认出了对方——德拉科·马尔福  
“教授，我好想你…你想我吗？”德拉科坐在哈利身边，一只手轻轻抚在哈利的胸前打转，另一只手熟练的附在哈利的欲望之上揉按着“你看呀，教授…它也想我了”  
不，你放开我！不要！哈利使劲挣扎，可德拉科打的是水手结越挣扎只会让绳子收缩的更紧“放开我、德拉科”  
“别急、我会满足你的”德拉科像是被哈利的模样逗乐了，故意曲解他的意思“你还是那么急不可耐”  
“不，你放开我……啊、嗯不要”哈利想要破口大骂，身体却比意志更诚实，沉沦在这汹涌的情欲中邀请着、索求着，他想要他、想让德拉科用他的欲望插入他、填满他

德拉科、嗯……德拉科不要！！  
哈利猛的睁开眼，从床上弹坐起来，然后又因为用力过猛瘫靠在枕头上“呼——是梦啊 ……还好……”  
哈利闭上眼睛，想要遗忘梦里的发生的事情，可双腿间冰凉的黏腻毫不留情的戳破了他努力维持的假象，他还是忘不掉  
“该死的”哈利烦躁的揉了揉自己的头发，抓起睡袍冲进了盥洗室

哈利曾是霍格沃兹最出名的黑魔法防御课教授，更是当时女巫们心中最完美的恋爱对象。可现在，他只是一个被人怜悯的可怜虫，躲在阴暗的角落里自生自灭——“德拉科……”哈利盯着镜子里的自己，神色莫名

怎么会走到这一步呢？  
哈利无数次的问自己：如果当初没有对这个孩子产生不一样的感情、如果在自己发觉这段感情后能快刀斩乱麻、如果能早点发现这孩子的真面目……是不是后来的一切就不会发生——不、不会的  
哈利反驳了自己，整整一年的朝夕相处，德拉科对自己的偏执他是清楚的。他引诱他、勾引他、又在他想要抽身离开的时候禁锢他、囚禁他……不管当初自己有没有喜欢上德拉科，他们的结果还是不会改变

哈利感到绝望和痛苦，整整一年宛如性奴的生活让他变得早已不是当年那个明朗的少年。他变得堕落了，他的身体无法忍受寂寞和空虚，他需要有人日日夜夜操哭他，让他沉沦、让他疯狂……他开始放逐自己，让自己流连在大小夜店寻找猎物，可他悲哀的发现，只有那个人可以带给他满足。而那个人，现在在阿兹卡班……

哈利看着镜中疯狂的自己，无声的笑了。他要德拉科，谁也不能阻止

三天后，《预言家日报》上刊登一则短小的声明——德拉科·马尔福死了，死在了阿兹卡班  
报道上称，德拉科·马尔福不知经历了什么将自己的脸划得面目全非无法恢复，魔法部的人只能凭借身上的胎记和马尔福家谱中失去色彩的头像来确认就是狱中死去的人就是马尔福本人无误

“愚蠢的人啊……你看，他们都相信你死了”哈利将手中的酒一饮而尽，嘲笑道“就像当年相信我死了那样对你……你可真悲哀，马尔福”  
“所以您将我绑到这里是要做什么？”德拉科平静的语调中带着一丝丝期待  
“做什么？”哈利嗤笑了一声，挑起德拉科的下巴“你说呢？你不觉得这样很熟悉吗？你对我做什么你该不会忘记了吧！”  
“我当然不会忘记，永远……你都不知道我有多爱——唔，啊”德拉科的话被哈利附身含住的动作打断，发出一声声甜腻的呻吟，他的欲望在哈利的口中涨大，腰身忍不住向上拱起，期待男人更多的怜爱  
“呵，你还是这么急不可耐”哈利吐出德拉科的欲望，喘着粗气说道  
“那您呢？”德拉科轻笑了一声“您对我也是一样的感觉不是吗？只有我最了解您，只有我才能让您感到满足”  
“不，我们不一样”哈利揪着德拉科的衣领狠狠地吻下去， 带着点报复心态骑坐德拉科的欲望之上“这是你欠我的”  
“当然”德拉科应和着“不把我放开吗？这样我怎么补偿您，教授？”  
哈利不满的哼了一下，解开了德拉科反绑的着双手催促着“还不快点”  
双手得了自由的德拉科立马反客为主，翻身将哈利压在身下“如您所愿，我的教授”  
德拉科低下头，虔诚的在哈利唇上印上一吻，然后沿着脖颈一路向下，含住早已挺立的小米粒不断吮吸，另外一只也在德拉科手中反复玩弄着，不一会儿两个乳头就肿胀了一圈，带着暧昧的粉红色  
德拉科看着哈利被情欲折磨的有些涣散的眼神，轻笑了一声，挺身把自己的欲望送到哈利体内更深处。三年了，他无时不刻在回忆着哈利的美好，无处宣泄的欲望终于在哈利身上找到了出口  
德拉科很了解哈利，只要一碰触到这幅躯体就能立马找到对方的敏感点，看着哈利在自己身下失去理智，扭动着身体向他索要更多，德拉科觉得在阿兹卡班待的这三年值得了，哪怕要自己现在就死在他的身上也是愿意的，德拉科俯下身用力的抱住哈利，在他的耳边喘息着“教授，你舒服吗？你还想要吗？”  
哈利扭动着屁股，双腿紧紧的缠在德拉科腰上“少……少废话。快干我，用力！”  
德拉科满足的笑了起来，加快速度在男人的身体里抽插，在哈利的尖叫声中双双达到了顶峰……哈利一脸餍足的瘫躺在床上，享受着德拉科温柔的事后服务，刚刚发泄过的刚刚发泄过的欲望在德拉科的手中很快又微微抬头，他早就不是那个被德拉科亲一下都要脸红很久的那个自己了，所以他选择放纵自己，将德拉科拽到自己面前“我不许你停，你就不许休息”  
德拉科忍不住咽了咽口水，喘着粗气把哈利按在自己身下，早已硬的发烫的欲望在哈利的欲望间摩擦，哈利感受到火热在自己身上被点起，然后蔓延到全身。

他将自己的唇献上，大胆的邀请对方：  
对，就是这样。干我，操我，怎么都好，就是永远别离开我。是你把我变成现在这个样子，就算下地狱我们也要永远这么纠缠在一起  
哈利热烈的回应着德拉科，直到体力不支昏了过去

很久没有睡得这么好了

感受着德拉科的气息包裹着自己，哈利有些餍足的睁开双眼，拥住德拉科给了一个吻作为奖赏  
“教授，我饿了”德拉科可怜兮兮的讨好着，下身却恶劣的顶了顶哈利  
哈利有些好笑的瞥了德拉科一眼“我有叫你停吗？”


End file.
